


Renard has a bad day, his lovers make it better

by grimmswan



Series: Two Biests and a Grimm [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hank gets mentioned, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: One of his detectives screwed up and the DA tried to blame Renard for it. Luckily, he has two very sexy people waiting for him at home, who will make him feel good again.





	Renard has a bad day, his lovers make it better

Sean entered his home feeling dog tired.  
He really wished he could arrest people for wasting his time and annoying him to death. Nearly three hours of people wanting to play the blame game of who was at fault that a case went sideways. A detective swearing he had no idea the man suspected of killing his wife had already filed for divorce and had a male lover, who was not only rich, but had video proof of an alibi.  
“I swear, Captain, I had no idea a man that masculine could be gay.” The detective had defended.  
“Bisexual.” Renard corrected.  
“What?”  
“The man is bisexual, since he enjoys the company of both men and women. And if you had done your job, instead of just arresting the man because he was the obvious choice, we would not be in this mess right now.”  
The DA had agreed, but had wanted to blame Renard for not knowing he had such an inept detective under his watch.  
“I don’t know how you allow your detectives to just arrest people without actually investigating anything. You know, talk to those who knew the deceased. Neighbors. Coworkers. Find out if there was anyone who had reason to be upset with the victim. Instead, your detective just arrested a man because he seen leaving his former home angrily a few weeks prior, and hadn’t been seen since. All according to a neighbor, who, has a long history of calling the police because she thought she saw or heard an intruder, and it always turns out to be nothing, or accusing someone of being a terrorist, just because she heard them speak in a language that was not english. The woman suffers from hysteria and paranoia delusions, according to a shrink her kids are making her see, and your detective might have just cost the city millions, if the victim’s ex husband decides to sue, based on her word.”  
He had to remind her that he had several men under his leadership, and most of his attention had been on the case of the human organ harvesting ring.  
“I doubt anyone will be blaming me for focusing on saving teenagers being abducted and killed for their organs instead of babysitting a ten year detective.”  
The DA had no argument for that. The city of Portland was already hailing Captain Renard and his detectives, Hank Griffin and Nick Burkhardt as heros.  
Still, there had been some squabbling on why the detective had not looked into the jealous, soon to be ex, wife of the dead woman’s lover as a suspect. Especially seeing as there was video evidence, courtesy of a restaurant surveillance camera, of the two women in a heated argument, that turned physical.  
The detective was put on desk duty for a couple weeks, in hopes he would learn to be more thorough next time.  
The DA had not been happy, but was willing to concede.  
Sean’s head was pounding as he entered his home.  
But as he stepped through the door, he was first greeted by the smell of something warm, sweet and chocolate.  
The next thing that greeted him was the sight of his two lovers. Adalind was placing a spoonful of cookie dough on a tray. She looked up and smiled at him in greeting. Nick walked up to him, cupped the back of Sean’s neck and pulled him down to take his lips in a chocolatey rich kiss.  
Sean wrapped his arms around the younger man. Pulling him in tighter, pressing their bodies in closer together to feel every inch of one another.   
He could already feel the stress from the day melting away. There was something about Nick that just made everything better. The grey eyed man having a power to soothe and calm that was better than Sean’s favorite scotch.  
Though of course Nick’s body held the best way to soothe him.   
“Nick was craving sweet. So I suggested we come over here and have treats.” Adalind said suggestively.  
“You are brilliant.” Sean said, walking up to her and giving her a kiss.  
“Bad day?” Nick said. Placing his hand on Sean’s ass and leaving it there.  
“Better now.” Sean said. Gazing at his two lovers with adoration.  
“Nick’s horny and hungry. So you two go to the couch and occupy yourselves while I get the food and then come join you.”  
The men did as they were told. Adalind put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. She then made up three plates.  
When she entered the room, Nick and Sean were already removing each other’s shirts.  
The larger man pinned the other on the couch with his body, groaning in pleasure as he claimed his mouth.   
Adalind loved watching her two men have each other. There was just something incredibly sexy about two skilled warriors take each other in passion and love. Both strong, both graceful, both possessing a power feared by many. And yet, in moments like this, the desire and heat radiating off of them was intoxicating.  
Tonight Sean was being exceptionally aggressive with Nick. Near devouring the younger man in a ravenous kiss.   
But Adalind knew that as hungry as her men were for sex, Nick was in need of food. Doing police work and grimm work left little time for a decent meal.  
Even with that blutbad of his.  
As evidence to that fact, Nick’s stomach decided to give a loud growl.  
Sean reluctantly got up off his grimm. “Right, first we get some food in you, then I can stick my cock in you.”  
Nick blushed, but he nodded and smiled. He loved being taken by his older and much taller lover.  
Adalind handed a plate to each man, then sat down on the other side of Nick.  
“I take it your day was frustrating and you’re going to need us to relieve some of your tension.”  
“You have no idea. The only thing keeping me from strangling a couple people was knowing I had you and Nick. I actually had to remind myself that killing them would only delay me getting to the two of you and our bed.”  
Nick nuzzled into his larger lover. Offering the comfort he so obviously needed.  
Sean placed a kiss on the top of his head. And another at the corner of his eye.  
“Anything in particular you’re going to need tonight?” Adalind asks as she runs her fingers through Nick’s hair.  
“Honestly? What I really want is to watch you suck Nick’s cock while he sucks mine. Then I want to take his ass while he eats you out.” Sean looks at Nick. “Does that sound alright with you?”  
The younger man nods enthusiastically and licks his lips. “Yes, oh god yes, that sounds amazing.”  
The oven timer goes off. Adalind gets up and sets the tray of cookies on the stove to cool.   
When she returns both men grin and pull her to them, remove her clothes and cover her in kisses.  
Nick and Sean each take one of Adalind’s nipples in their mouths and suck hard, all the while, burying their fingers in her center. In perfect sync they bite and pull, then ease up for a moment before biting and pulling again.  
With their fingers thrusting into her channel and their thumbs pressing on her clit, Adalind feels a burning and stretching at both her core and her breasts that is so intense, she is soon seeing god.  
When she comes back to her senses, she realizes she is being carried. Nick lays her gently on the bed, and Adalind notices that he and Sean had stripped themselves bare already.  
Both mens’ cocks are thick, hard, and erect, standing proudly and just begging to be touched.   
Sitting up, she reaches out and takes each member in hand, stroking gently, giving a firm squeeze as she moved along the shafts.  
Sean allowed her to play for a moment, enjoying the look on Nick’s face as Adalind pleasured them both, but there was something he wanted that night, so he stilled Adalind’s hands and pushed Nick onto the bed.  
His lovers knew exactly what he wanted.  
Adalind moved closer to the farther corner of the bed, Nick got more in the middle and Sean closer to the other top corner, so that they were laying diagonally on the bed. This would make it easiest to accomplish Sean’s desired position.  
Adalind played with her clit as she sucked on Nick’s member. Her moans of pleasure causing little vibrations that intensified Nick’s own and triggered similar vibrations over Sean’s cock. It was a wickedly delicious domino effect. Sean dug his fingers through Nick’s hair, gripping tight as he felt the other man’s tongue press into his erection. Adalind used her free hand to cradle Nick’s balls, gently massaging, then she switches hands and uses her own lube to slick Nick up. Going from pressing her fingers deep into herself, to pressing them into Nick’s pucker. When Adalind is assured that Nick is properly slicked up and stretched, she pulls away from his dick and calls to Sean, “He’s ready for you.”  
The taller man pulls his male lover off of his cock, then rearranges their bodies and pushes Nick’s face between Adalind legs, where he quickly begins to suck on her clit. The sound of the blondes cry of pleasure is the perfect music for Sean as he thrusts deep into Nick luscious ass.  
Adalind has her legs draped over Nick’s back, digging her heels in to press herself tighter into his mouth.  
Sean grabs one of her ankles and one of Nick’s hips, pushing with great force, knowing that the penis of the man beneath him is rubbing on the comforter, providing him added stimulation.  
The room is filled with cries of bliss, as each member of the trio reaches their peak.  
They seek each other out, needing to hold on, as though they had just survived a great storm.  
Unfairly, in Sean’s opinion, Nick recovers first and jumps out of the bed, still very naked. He leaves the room and when he comes back he is holding three cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He carefully crawls back into the bed, hands each of his lovers a cookie and tells them they will share the milk.

“I told Hank about us.” Nick says, once he finished his cookie.  
“What did he say?” Sean asks, hoping his lover’s partner took the news well.  
“He said he wasn’t that surprised that you and I were dating. The way we were around each other, we might as well have been carrying signs that said we’re having sex.. But he did day he was surprised that you were willing to share me with someone. You strike him as being the possessive type, I guess.   
“I do? Does everyone see me that way?”  
“Of course.” Adalind confirms, nodding. “You have this way of standing very rigid, as if ready to defend your territory. I find it very sexy, actually.”   
“Me too.” Nick agreed. “I like when I don’t have to wonder how my lover feels about me. Or, I guess, in my current case, lovers.” He then continued with telling what happened with Hank. “I showed him a picture of Adalind, He seemed impressed and congratulated me on getting two attractive people.”  
Adalind giggled. “I’m glad your partner approves. Should we have him over like we did Monroe?”  
“It might be a little awkward, since Sean is our boss, but if you guys are willing to deal with it, it would mean alot to me.”  
“I’m sure everything will turn out fine. Hank is a grown man. I’m sure he understands better than anybody how unpredictable romantic relationships can be. He has been married four times after all.” Sean said.  
“Four times?!” Adalind says in surprise.  
“Yeah” Nick grinned. “My partner is quick to fall in love and make a commitment, but hasn’t been so wise about doing it.”  
“Sounds like it.” Adalind comments.  
Talk of commitment made Sean wonder if that was where this relationship could be headed. The three of them promising to be joined together for the rest of their lives.  
“After the day I had today, it really meant a lot to have the two of you here when I got home. I would rather come home to find the two people who mean the world to me here, than arrive to an empty place.” Sean took a deep breath, and asked, “Will you move in with me?”  
He is relieved to find looks of pure joy on each of their faces.  
Adalind reaches up and places a kiss on his lips. “Oh, Sean, nothing will make me happier.”  
Nick gives Sean his second chocolatey kiss of the night and says, “I can’t wait to see the look on Hank’s face when I tell him I’ll be living with our sexy boss and hot girlfriend."


End file.
